Bitacora Creepy
by pequebalam
Summary: pequeñas historias de los personajes de las creepypastas. Inicios y casos sin resolver. clasificacion M por violencia
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, espero que este fic les guste, planeo hacer varios capítulos con diferentes personajes de crepypastas.**

**El primer capítulo se lo dedicare a uno de mis personajes favoritos, MASKY.**

**El personaje no me pertenece, le pertenece a Troy Wagner creador de la serie Marble Hornets y el personaje es interpretado por Tim Sutton.**

**Este fic es como una precuela del personaje, como yo creo que pudo ser su vida en el hospital Psiquiátrico durante su infancia.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Pesadilla-<strong>

El niño se despertó bañado en sudor y gritando por su madre, temeroso se acurruco debajo de las cobijas sollozando, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una mujer entro rápidamente a la habitación, busco con la mirada a su pequeño encontrándolo debajo de las sabanas, el niño se hallaba en posición fetal y temblando, sin perder tiempo lo acurruco en sus brazos intentando calmarlo.

**-viene por mi mami….me quiere llevar, no lo dejes mami…**

**-nadie te va a llevar mi niño, cálmate ya paso, es solo una pesadilla, ya shhh, shhh, estas a salvo.**

La mujer lo llevo a su cuarto, lo mejor para su hijo era descansar a su lado y olvidar la terrible pesadilla; mientras ambos salían por el pasillo una figura oculta en las sombras los observaba, no aun no era tiempo.

**-escuela-**

Una pequeña escuela, ubicada a un costado de la carretera, daba los buenos días a sus alumnos, los pequeños bajaban felices de los autos de sus padres y corrían a reunirse en el patio, ahí formaban pequeños grupos y comenzaban a platicar.

Un pequeño Tsuru de color negro se estaciono en la entrada, la puerta del copiloto se abrió y un pequeño castaño de ojos avellana hizo su aparición, su madre lo despidió amorosa y le deseo un buen día, el chico le sonrió débilmente y cerró la puerta.

Cruzo el patio sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros, apresuro el paso internándose en el edificio y no se detuvo hasta llegar a su salón, detestaba que sus compañeros le miraran de esa forma, con una mezcla de pena y desprecio. Su día transcurrió normal, almenos lo más normal para un niño de diez años, entre clases y un aburrido recreo donde terminaba solo comiendo su almuerzo.

**-escuchen niños**, la maestra les mostro una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía unas hojas, -**vamos a realizar un dibujo referente al Bosque, los mejores dibujos de la escuela serán usados en la propaganda ambiental del departamento de bomberos…y claro, los mejores recibirán un fabuloso premio.**

Los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar, los niños pasaban las hojas y pintura emocionados, todos querían ganar y hacerse con el susodicho premio.

El pequeño contemplo la hoja en blanco, conocía muy bien el bosque, su padre le había llevado a acampar pasando en ocasiones semanas enteras en la naturaleza. Comenzó a pintar un cielo azul profundo, coloco las estrellas y la luna (ya que le fascinaban los paisajes nocturnos), continuo dibujando inmensos arboles muy tupidos, en poco tiempo bloqueo su mente del ruido ocasionado por sus compañeros, su pensamiento se encontraba recordando un paraje que él y su padre frecuentaban. Cuando termino contemplo su obra de arte, el dibujo era perfecto, un páramo cubierto de pinos en una noche de luna llena.

Hacia un año que su padre le había llevado a ese lugar, aun podía sentir el calor de la fogata, el olor de los pinos y la brisa nocturna que llevaba el canto de los insectos. El sentimiento le gano y sus ojos avellana comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, con cuidado las retiro asegurándose que ninguno de sus compañeros lo mirara.

Estaba por darle su dibujo a su profesora cuando algo llamo su atención, fijo su vista nuevamente al dibujo enfocándola en los arboles del costado izquierdo… ¿qué era eso?, una mancha blanca. Acerco más la cabeza intentando descifrar la figura.

Oculto entre los árboles se podía apreciar una enorme figura, por unos segundos se quedó en blanco, no recordaba haberlo dibujado, sacudió la cabeza y tomo el pincel intentando reparar su error.

Antes de que la pintura tocara la hoja el dibujo cobro vida, los arboles comenzaron a moverse mecidos por el aire y la esbelta figura se ocultó detrás de ellos, un látigo negro salió disparado a la cara del pequeño.

Los ojos avellana se abrieron asustados, como reflejo, el pequeño se dejó caer de espaladas, librando así el ataque. Su estrepitosa caída ocasiono que sus compañeros voltearan a verle, algunos niños comenzaron a reírse de la desgracia de su compañero.

**-¡Niños basta!, no fue gracioso**, la profesora se acercó al pequeño.

Una especie de zumbido agudo comenzó a escucharse, el pequeño llevo sus manos a la cabeza cubriendo sus oídos, comenzó a gritar desesperado mientras se mecía en sus rodillas.

Su profesora se acercó alarmada, posiblemente se lastimo en la caída, intento tranquilizarlo pero el pequeño no dejaba de gritar, en poco tiempo comenzó a convulsionarse cayendo inconsciente al piso, los gritos asustados de su profesora y compañeros alertaron a los demás.

Cuando el pequeño despertó se encontraba en la enfermería de la escuela, estaba acostado bajo una camilla, bajo la luz blanca de una enorme lámpara, intento pararse pero la cabeza le dolía horrores. Al otro lado de la pared se escuchaba un ligero llanto, podía escuchar la voz dolida de su madre; unas siluetas se observaban por la ventana, parecía que discutían.

Después de algunos minutos su madre entro a la habitación, la mujer tenía los ojos rojos por el llanto, rápidamente se acercó a él y comenzó a besar su cara. El director entro detrás de ella, con un semblante serio, la mirada asusto al pequeño que se refugió en los brazos de su progenitora.

**-Señora…pzzzz…**

**-¡cállese!, ¡cierre su maldita boca!,** molesta cargo a su hijo y salió dela habitación.

El pequeño observo, sobre los brazos de su madre, como algunos profesores lo miraban, asustados y aliviados por verlo partir.

**-no te preocupes amor, voy a ayudarte.**

Al día siguiente el pequeño no fue a la escuela, se quedó en casa con su madre, la cual no fue al trabajo, el veía la tele mientras la mujer realizaba algunas llamadas.

**-el Hospital-**

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron espantados, el edificio era enorme, la construcción estaba pintada de blanco y una malla lo rodeaba, en la entrada un oficial les abrió la reja permitiendo el acceso, en el patio algunos internos en bata blanca caminaban, a su lado estaban los enfermeros y enfermeras vestidos de azul.

-**Mami, ¿Qué es este lugar?**

**-es un hospital cielo, no te espantes, aquí te van a ayudar.**

Bajaron del auto y el pequeño siguió a su madre a través de un largo pasillo, caminaba a su lado apretando su mano, al final del pasillo se encontraba una puerta de madera en color vino, la mujer toco despacio, una voz gruesa les permitió el acceso; los ojos del pequeño se abrieron asombrados, una enorme oficina se encontraba del otro lado, el lugar tena varios libreros, un escritorio y un sillón en el centro, algunos juguetes se encontraban en la esquina.

**-¡buenos días señora…pzzzz…!**

Un hombre de unos cuarenta años, vestido de bata blanca y con lentes, se acercó a ellos.

**-¡buenos días doctor!**

-**Este debe ser el pequeño Tim, ¿cierto?**

**-así es, cariño él es el doctor Parker, saluda hijo.**

**-Ho…Hola,** saludo tímidamente

**-Hola pequeño**, el doctor le acaricio el cabello**, -llámame Aron**, el chico asintió, -**bueno, ¿Por qué no hablamos un poco?**

El doctor camino a su escritorio y señalo el sillón, Tim lo miro un poco asustado, pero una palmadita en la espalda de parte de su madre lo animo a subir al mueble; por dos horas el doctor lo interrogo, pregunto sobre sus gustos: comida, caricaturas, libros, amigos, etc. En un principio respondió de forma monótona y asustada, pero se relajó después de algunos minutos.

Cuando terminaron de "conocerse", el doctor los llevo a dar una vuelta por el lugar, caminaron por pasillos blancos y largos, llenos de habitaciones, entraron a la sala común, repleta de juegos y un televisor, salieron un rato al patio, que tenía una vista al bosque, y finalmente a la habitación que el chico ocuparía.

**-como puede ver, es una instalación muy segura señora…pzzz, no se preocupe, estará en buenas manos**.

Tim miraba confundido la escena, acaso su madre lo dejaría ahí, solo.

-**yo…por favor…podría dejarnos a solas.**

**-claro, no se preocupe.**

El hombre se retiró dejando a la mujer y su hijo en una banquita ubicada en el pasillo.

**-amor, escucha, ¿recuerdas que has tenido demasiadas pesadillas y dolores de cabeza**?, el niño asintió, -**pues, aquí te ayudaran a curarlas cariño…el doctor y su equipo se encargaran de curarte, pero,** la mujer guardo silencio unos segundos intentando controlar su llanto**, -…pero, tienes que quedarte aquí amor, solo por un tiempo.**

El niño la miro aterrado, ¿Por qué quería dejarlo?, se abrazó a su madre y le rogo que no lo dejara, la mujer comenzó a llorar y acariciar su cabeza, le daba pequeños besos en el pelo prometiendo que vendría a visitarlo; tenía que quedarse, era lo mejor para él, los doctores podrían cuidarlo y ayudarle, algo que ella no conseguía. Después de muchas suplicas y llanto el pequeño acepto.

**-Primer Día-**

El cuarto que le dieron era amplio, al menos para un niño pequeño de diez años, pintado de blanco con una pequeña ventana que daba al jardín, una cama suave, pero con barrotes a los costados, un pequeño escritorio y un diminuto armario.

El doctor lo dejo libre el resto del día, pero en la tarde lo llevo a su oficina nuevamente y comenzó con otra sesión; para esa hora, Tim vestía una batita banca y unas pantuflas.

**-Bien Tim, ahora háblame de tus pesadillas, ¿Qué es lo que te asusta?**

Tim lo medito un momento antes de contestar, la verdad no recordaba mucho de sus sueños, solo el miedo que estos le ocasionaban.

**-¿Dónde estás Tim?, en el sueño, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿en la escuela?, ¿en el parque?, ¿en tu casa?**

**-no…no lo sé…todo esta obscuro.**

**-¿es un túnel?**

**-no…no sé qué sea, no sé dónde estoy.**

**-¿y estas solo? ¿O tu madre está ahí?, ¿algún compañero, profesor, alguien?**

**-no…solo estoy yo…al…almenos en un principio.**

**-¿alguien llega después?**

**-sí**

**-¿Quién es?**

**-no lo sé, no puedo verlo, solo lo escucho**

**-¿habla contigo?, ¿Qué te dice?**

**-no…yo solo escucho sus pisadas, él se acerca a mí.**

**-¿Qué más Tim?**

**-yo…estoy parado, pero me da miedo y comienzo a correr…pero él comienza a perseguirme…se acerca cada vez más rápido…entonces unos brazos me sujetan…y empiezan a jalarme.**

**-¿Dónde te toca Tim?, ¿Qué parte de tu cuerpo?**

**-mis brazos…mis piernas…mi cuello, entonces me jala a él.**

**-Cuándo te atrapa Tim, ¿puedes verlo?**

**-solo…solo veo blanco.**

El doctor continuo con sus preguntas por varios minutos más, desgraciadamente las respuestas eran las mismas, Tim no sabía que lo perseguía; cuando pregunto por los accidentes en la escuela, desmayos y ataques de tos, Tim no supo que contestar, no recordaba nada antes de los ataques y al despertar se encontraba en la enfermería. Las preguntas cesaron y el pequeño se retiró a descansar.

Eran las 2:00 am. Y Tim ya se encontraba dormido, el doctor lo vigilo por unas horas, no parecía tener problemas al descansar, el doctor se retiró a descansar encargando a un enfermero que lo vigilara.

Una hora después el vigilante hacia su ronda, todos los pacientes, de ese pasillo, descansaban plácidamente. Cuando llego al cuarto de Tim se asomó por la ventanilla, el chico daba vueltas en su cama mientras apretaba las sabanas, el enfermero entro y se acercó al chico, Tim sudaba y mordía sus labios, antes de que el enfermero lo tocara para despertarlo comenzó a gritar.

Comenzó a mover al chico buscando despertarlo, después de algunos segundos lo logro.

Sus ojos avellana se abrieron de golpe, respiraba con dificultad y temblaba un poco. Frente a él se encontraba un chico de piel canela y cabello negro, lo sostenía de los hombros con mano firme; Tim comenzó a revisar el lugar, no recordaba muy bien donde estaba.

**-¡Ahhh!,** el pequeño dio un grito asustado y se arrojó a los brazos del joven.

**-¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¡AHÍ!, ¡AHÍ**!, señalando una esquina del cuarto.

El joven dirigió su lámpara al lugar, pero no había nada, solo la pared blanca.

**-cálmate, no hay nada, ¿vez?, **señalando el lugar**, -solo fue una pesadilla, tranquilo.**

El chico asintió retirándose un poco.

-**voy a hablarle al doctor, no te espantes, ¿quieres** **que prenda la luz?**

El pequeño asintió. La luz invadió el cuarto, y pese a que iba contra las reglas, el joven le dejo la puerta abierta para que lo mirara mientras llamaba al doctor.

Por varios días la historia se repitió, el pequeño despertaba bañado en sudor pidiendo ayuda, en ocasiones sus gritos eran tan fuertes que despertaba a sus compañeros de piso y los enfermeros tenían que recurrir a la fuerza para callarlos.

**-seis semanas después-**

La condición del chico no mejoro. Los primeros días Tim recorría el hospital, explorando y divirtiéndose como cualquier niño, si alguna persona ajena al hospital lo mirar no entendería que hacia ahí…pero todo cambio cuando el doctor inicio sus terapias hipnóticas.

El hombre estaba consciente del accidente que el chico sufrió, accidente donde su padre perdió la vida, un accidente muy extraño y horroroso, si esa era la palabra, Horroroso.

El pequeño Tim y su padre salieron a acampar (como era su costumbre en vacaciones), su madre se encontraba en un viaje de negocios por lo que no les acompaño en esta ocasión. Pasaron los días acordados por el matrimonio pero los varones no regresaron, al día siguiente la mujer comenzó a inquietarse, era muy raro que su esposo se extendiera en el campamento, dos días después toda la policía los buscaba por el bosque.

Fue hasta el cuarto día cuando encontraron a Tim, el niño estaba oculto en un árbol hueco, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y lodo, tenía varias marcas en su cuerpo y estaba deshidratado.

Los oficiales le llevaron a un hospital y continuaron con la búsqueda del padre, el pequeño no les dio información ya que estaba en estado de Shock. A los dos días encontraron el cuerpo del padre, el hombre fue desmembrado y colgado en la copa de los árboles, sus extremidades habían sido arrancadas por medio de la fuerza, no había señales de armas de fuego o blancas.

Cuando Tim salió del Shock repetía incesantemente que su padre fue devorado por el bosque; los policías cerraron el caso a la siguiente semana, el veredicto fue el siguiente: el hombre fue atacado por un animal salvaje (posiblemente un oso, debido a la magnitud de las heridas), el pequeño observo la escena y corrió para salvarse, su mente no logro procesar los hechos y creo la fantasía de que el bosque ataco a su padre.

El doctor Aron tenía planeado usar la Hipnosis para que Tim recordara la muerte de su padre y la aceptara, estaba seguro de que ese trauma era el responsable de sus pesadillas.

**-Tim, quiero que te concentres en el péndulo del reloj, ¿entendiste?**

**-si**

**-míralo fijamente…bien…despeja tu mente…cierra poco a poco tus ojos…escucha mi voz Tim, solo mi voz…quiero que recuerdes a tu padre Tim, su cara, sus expresiones, su ropa… ¿lo recuerdas Tim?**

El pequeño asintió, recordaba perfectamente a su padre, sus juegos, sus bromas, como los mimaba a su madre y a él.

Por dos sesiones el doctor mantuvo al pequeño en un ambiente seguro, quería que recordara perfectamente a su padre antes de llevarlo a su último día juntos.

**-ahora Tim, háblame de tu campamento, narra lo que ocurrió paso a paso ese día.**

**-Mamá se iba a trabajar…Papá y yo nos subimos a la camioneta, yo miraba por la ventana, me gustaba contar los autos.**

**-bien Tim, sigue.**

**-Papá me llevaría al prado, estaba rodeado de pinos y a papá le gustaba su olor, a mí me gustaba porque era muy amplio y podía jugar a la pelota…llegamos temprano.**

**-¿a qué hora Tim?**

**-creo que aún no era medio día**

**-está bien, que más paso.**

**-…papá dejo la camioneta…teníamos que caminar un tramo…el auto no llegaba hasta ahí…yo tome mi mochila y comencé a correr…conocía el camino…y….y…y…**

El pequeño comenzó a ponerse pálido, enterró las uñas en los brazos del sillón mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

**-¿Tim? ¿Tim?...Tim escucha mi voz…Tim escúchame.**

El doctor se levantó y se acercó al niño, continuo llamándolo suavemente, el niño no respondía y comenzaba a temblar, el hombre lo tomo por los hombros y comenzó a mecerlo intentando despertarle.

**-¿Tim?, ¿Tim? ¿Me escuchas?**

Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas del infante, el chico comenzó a gritar mientras sujetaba su cabeza, tras algunos segundos el niño se desmayó, el doctor se apresuró a atenderlo, algo en su recuerdo lo había asustado de forma abrupta.

Cuando el niño despertó no recordó nada, le dolía la cabeza y se encontraba mareado, el doctor decidió terminar la sesión por ese día.

**-Recuerdo -**

_El pequeño corrió entre los arboles emocionado, le fascinaba acampar con su padre, dormir en un sleeping arrullado por el canto de los insectos y contemplar las estrellas._

_Mientras ascendía escucho el crujir de unas ramas, volteo esperando encontrar a su padre, por desgracia no fue así, el lugar estaba desierto, solo estaba él y los árboles._

_Un nuevo crujido lo puso alerta, clavo su mirada al frente contemplando algunos robles._

_Había alguien ahí, alguien se ocultaba entre los troncos, una enorme sombra alargada. Tim se acercó despacio, no distinguía muy bien la figura, parecía un enorme y delgado tronco…negro; antes de dar otro paso el tronco se movió, el chico dirigió su vista asía arriba. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, en segundos el pequeño se encontraba corriendo cuesta abajo buscando a su padre._

_-¡hey campeón que sucede!, su hijo se abrazó con fuerza a su cintura, -¿Qué sucede hijo?, ¿acaso viste un animal salvaje?_

_El pequeño comenzó a mirar a todos lados, no había nadie más, solo ellos dos._

_-¿Tim que pasa?, pregunto su padre angustiado._

_El chico negó con la cabeza, -Nada…solo quería subir contigo._

_Fin del recuerdo._

Por varios días el chico no avanzo, su relato se terminaba hasta donde se separó de su padre la primera vez; pero eso no fue todo, su terror nocturno aumento, en varias ocasiones el chico golpeaba la puerta para que lo dejaran salir y se quedaba junto al enfermero en turno hasta el día siguiente, los residentes no se quejaban, ya que Tim era muy dócil y no les ocasionaba muchos problema, si lo dejaban estar con ellos.

Después de algunas sesiones Tim logro avanzar en sus recuerdos.

**-¿Qué ocurrió después de que regresaste con tu padre?**

**-…subimos juntos al paramo…limpiamos el lugar donde instalaríamos la tienda…cuando acabamos y armamos la casa fuimos a caminar…**

**-¿Qué más?**

**-papá me mostro como regresar al campamento siguiendo el musgo…me enseño algunas plantas comestibles…y otras peligrosas…**

**-muy bien Tim, sigue**

**-regresamos al campamento y jugamos un rato con la pelota…estaba por anochecer cuando papá se alejó a buscar un poco de leña…yo me quede…estaba cansado y no quería caminar más…recuerdo que tome la radio y….y…**

Tim entro de nuevo en Shock, en esta ocasión el doctor logro despertarlo antes de que se desmayara, después de tranquilizarlo lo dejo salir a jugar, después seguirían.

**-recuerdo-**

_Tim jugaba con la radio, el pequeño fingía la voz de un locutor y cambiaba muy seguido la estación, sintonizo una canción de los Doors y la dejo; golpeaba el pasto al ritmo de la música, de improvisto la transmisión fallo, la estática empezó a distorsionar la canción. El chico intento arreglar la radio sin éxito, se levantó y busco un lugar con una buena recepción, el aparato empezó a fallar cada vez más, la distorsión aumentaba por lo que el chico decidió apagarlo._

_Cuando dio media vuelta sus ojos chocaron contra una silueta, esta se encontraba al lado de la tienda de campaña; una fuerte punzada lo obligo a llevar sus manos a la cabeza, podía escuchar un ligero zumbido y el dolor aumento; asustado se dejó caer al piso y comenzó a llamar a su padre._

_-¿Tim?, ¿Tim?, ¿Qué tienes hijo?_

_Cuando abrió los ojos su padre lo sostenía de sus hombros mirándolo preocupado._

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué gritaste?_

_-yo…me dolía…la cabeza, me empezó a doler la cabeza._

_El pequeño se acomodó en el regazo de su padre, dio una rápida mirada alrededor…no había nadie, solo ellos dos._

_-si te sientes mal podemos regresar._

_-no…estoy bien.._

_-¿seguro?_

_-si…estoy bien papá_

Fin del recuerdo

Esa fue la última sesión de hipnosis. A partir de ahí la mente del chico se bloqueó.

Sus sueños también comenzaron a empeorar, ahora el pequeño buscaba quedarse despierto toda la noche y solo dormitaba unas horas al día, tampoco recorría el hospital como antes, incluso se mantenía alejado de la zona que daba al bosque.

Más extraño aun, comenzaron a aparecer una serie de marcas en sus muñecas y tobillos, en principio el doctor creyó que los enfermeros posiblemente lo ataban para que se quedara quieto en su cuarto, pero tras revisar los videos se dio cuenta que no era así.

**-¡hola Tim!, ¿lograste descansar anoche?**

**-un poco**, susurro bajito

El pequeño se encontraba trabajando con pape mache, estaba en la sala haciendo una máscara.

-**Tim, me informaron que anoche intentaste salir de tu cuarto… ¿Por qué?**

**-había alguien ahí.**

**-Tim, los enfermeros revisaron el lugar y no vieron a nadie**.

Los ojos avellana lo miraron asustado y triste; sabia de sobra que los enfermeros no vieron a nadie, esa "cosa "se marchaba antes de que alguien entrara…pero regresaba, siempre volvía a visitarlo…y lo peor, empezaba a sentir su presencia también en el día.

-**no miento, esa "cosa" estaba ahí, intenta llevarme**, el pequeño no dijo nada más, continuo con su trabajo y dejo de hablar.

**-encuentro-**

Esa noche fue la peor para Tim. Su doctor lo obligo a tomar un tranquilizante, ya que las noches de desvelo se reflejaban en su cara, entre dos enfermeros lo obligaron a tomar la medicina y lo dejaron inconsciente en su habitación.

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando un sobresalto lo despertó, el chico se levantó mareado (debido a las pastillas), su habitación era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por su ventana; adormilado comenzó a revisar el lugar, no se veía nada fuera de lo normal, comenzó a cabecear y decidió dormir un poco más, parece que esa noche podría descansar.

Un tenue silbido comenzó a escucharse y un poco de viento empezó a aparecer en le habitación. Tim abrió los ojos asustado, parecía que el viento mecía las ramas de los árboles, temeroso comenzó a revisar de nuevo la habitación, la puerta estaba cerrada y se podía apreciar la luz del pasillo por la ventanilla y bajo la puerta, su pequeño armario estaba cerrado, en su escritorio descansaba su máscara sin terminar y una gran cantidad de dibujos.

El sonido aumento y la temperatura comenzó a bajar.

Asustado bajo de la cama y busco el origen del ruido, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta su pequeño escritorio. Los dibujos amontonados se mecían suavemente, con cuidado fue retirándolos uno a uno. Al piso cayeron animales y plantas, el dibujo de una familia con tres miembros, un circulo negro censurado con un tache. Con forme los dibujos eran retirados el sonido aumentaba. Finalmente llego al último dibujo, un pequeño bosque adornado con un arroyo.

Los ojos avellana se abrieron asustados al ver como las ramas de los árboles se mecían, el sol que mostraba una carita feliz comenzó a cambiar, su centro amarillo se tornó blanco y su circunferencia se rayó de color negro, dos enormes diagonales lo encerraron mientras el cielo azul se oscurecía.

Tim comenzó a alejarse espantado, el chico corrió a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla gritando por ayuda, pasaron varios segundos y nada, desesperado comenzó a patear la madera, la temperatura bajaba cada vez más y el sonido del viento aumentaba.

Las lámparas de luz blanca que adornaban el pasillo comenzaron a fallar, la luz tintineaba dejando el lugar a obscuras por algunos segundos. Se comenzó a escuchar el crujir de algunas hojas, alguien se acercaba a pasos agigantados, Tim se recargo espantado en la puerta, el sonido provenía de su dibujo.

Tenía que salir de ahí, estaba seguro de que esa "cosa" se acercaba, venía a través de su dibujo caminando por el bosque. El chico corrió a la ventana, se subió a una silla y comenzó a golpear el cristal, su sangre empapo sus nudillos, por suerte no se cortó alguna vena. Miro esperanzado la puerta, tal vez los guardias escucharon el crujir del vidrio y vendrían a revisar, cuando ellos llegaran esa cosa se marcharía…nada, nadie apareció por la ventanilla.

Los pasos cesaron y el viento se calmó. Tim dirigió su vista al dibujo.

El papel comenzó a moverse en círculos por unos segundos, tirando todo a su paso, finalmente se quedó fijo en el centro. Los ojo de Tim casi se salen del susto; como si se tratara de algún material flexible, la hoja comenzó a estirarse, abarco toda la superficie del escritorio y se detuvo. Se escuchó un golpe seco, como un llamado a la puerta, los golpes aumentaron hasta que se escuchó el crujir de la madera.

Una enorme mano blanca fue expulsada del dibujo, la piel era tan pálida como la nieve, tenía dedos muy largos que terminaban en garras, se podía apreciar el puño de una camisa; la mano comenzó a salir seguida de un alargado brazo cubierto con tela negra.

Aterrado Tim comenzó a retirar los cristales del marco, cuando termino comenzó a golpear la malla, el chico era consciente de que tenía que salir de ese lugar si quería seguir con vida.

Mientras el chico realizaba esta acción el enorme brazo se agarra de un costado de la mesa buscando apoyo, un segundo brazo salió del dibujo y se colocó en el lado opuesto, ambas extremidades se agarraron firmemente del filo del escritorio y comenzaron a jalar el resto del cuerpo.

La malla cayo al patio, y seguida a esta el cuerpo de un niño de diez años, el pequeño se provocó varios cortes pero ninguna fractura, menos mal que su habitación estaba en el primer piso, adolorido comenzó a alejarse por el patio, se escondió detrás de unas columnas y dirigió su vista a su ventana. el chico ahogo un grito cuando una enorme cabeza blanca se asomó por el marco…la verdad no sabía si llamarla cabeza, no tenía ni ojos, ni boca, ni siquiera nariz o cabello.

El ente realizo la acción de mirar a todos lados, arrojo su esbelto y largo cuerpo por la ventana aterrizando en el patio. Cuando se paró Tim no podía entender como entro en su habitación, ese sujeto era más alto que el cuarto, tal alto como un árbol. Bañado con la luz de la luna el chico lo pudo apreciar mejor, vestía un traje negro, con camisa blanca y corbata, y no…no tenía rostro.

Asustado el pequeño se echó a correr, llego a un pasillo y empezó a pedir ayuda; las luces comenzaron a parpadear, Tim volteo alarmado, esa cosa lo seguía, el ente corría de tras de él como si fuera una araña. Se escuchó el crujir de la tela, de la espalda de esa "cosa "brotaron tres tentáculos que se lanzaron contra el pequeño, el chico alcanzo a esquivarlos y salió corriendo directo al patio trasero, frente a él se veía la malla de metal.

Era una mala idea pero no tenía opción, como una ardilla trepo la reja, desgarro parte de su bata con las pequeñas púas que adornaban la malla al caer al otro lado, por fortuna no se lastimo al caer, se adentró en el bosque esperando perder a su perseguidor.

Al día siguiente los enfermeros buscaban desesperados al chico, encontraron restos de sangre en la ventana y parte del patio, siguieron las pisadas hasta el bosque y se adentraron en el, tardaron todo el día pero finalmente lo encontraron, el pequeño se encontraba oculto en un agujero de conejo. El chico tenía su ropa sucia y en la espalda se podían apreciar algunos cortes, lo mismo que una marca de soga en su mano derecha, el pequeño estaba en Shock y solo repetía que él se lo quería llevar.

Se quedó todo el resto del día en la enfermería, uno de los residentes se quedó de guardia vigilándolo hasta el día siguiente.

Tim durmió por día y medio, cuando despertó el chico no recordaba nada, le dolía la cabeza y tenía lagunas mentales. Lo trasladaron a otra habitación más cerca de la caseta de vigilancia, el pequeño se negó a dormir y cuando intentaron sedarle reacciono de forma agresiva golpeando a los enfermeros y mordiéndolos.

Por algunos días el carácter del chico se tornó agresivo por lo que lo mantuvieron en el área de cuidados intensivos, en una habitación acolchonada y con camisa de fuerza.

Durante ese tiempo el doctor repaso una y otra vez las cintas de seguridad, aun no se explicaba cómo es que nadie se percató de su huida hasta el día siguiente.

La noche del incidente todo se veía normal, no se escuchó ninguno de los típicos gritos que Tim daba al tener pesadillas, el enfermero en turno reviso los cuartos como de costumbre, incluso se asomó a la ventana del chico y siguió su camino como si nada ocurriera, tal vez lo único raro fue el parpadear de las luces.

Después de algún tiempo el pequeño regreso a la normalidad, ni siquiera recordaba de lleno el accidente, pero en el fondo el niño sabía que había escapado de milagro esa noche.

**Espero que les gustara esta primera parte, mis disculpas si es muy confuso o no está apegado a la serie, en el siguiente capítulo explicare el motivo de describir así al personaje y la relación con el operador, según yo eh.**

**Bueno nos leemos después ^.^.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota. El pzzz que en ocasiones pongo, es para referirme a una interferencia en la palabra, como si se tratara de una cinta vieja que esta rayada en unas partes.**

* * *

><p><strong>El nacimiento de un "Proxi"…. Masky<strong>

Dos semanas después del incidente Tim regreso a su habitación, sin camisa de fuerza y más recuperado de sus heridas.

El chico nuevamente obedecía las indicaciones de su doctor y enfermeros, tomaba sus medicamentos y permitía que lo revisaran, parecía que el chico regresaba a la normalidad…pero no fue así.

Tim se encerró en su propio mundo, dejo de hablar, y si lo hacía era con un Sí o un No, o con simples gruñidos. Se negó a hablar de su padre o el incidente, y si el doctor insistía se mordía los labios hasta sangrar, ocasionando que lo llevaran a la enfermería y después a su habitación. Incluso la relación con su madre cambio, ahora quería que lo cargara y abrazara todo el tiempo, que le contara su día y como iba todo en casa; esto no incomodo a la mujer, la cual lo acunaba protectora y amorosamente en su regazo.

Algo sobresaliente fue que el pequeño le suplico que en cada visita le llevara el periódico, también le pidió un enorme bote de pegamento y pintura blanca.

*****…****….*****…..*****….

**-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estas así?**

La mujer veía a su hijo a través del cristal, el chico se encontraba sentado en la sala de visitas, hojeando el periódico que le llevo, balanceando sus pies y con la mirada perdida…o eso aparentaba.

-**no sabría decirle señora pzzzz, su condición comienza a empeorar, parece que las alucinaciones han disminuido, pero, ahora…se niega a hablar, incluso se niega a las terapias, no tenemos problemas con el medicamento pero…ah, creo que necesitamos cambiar el procedimiento.**

**-¿Qué quiere decir?**

**-si la medicina no funciona creo que deberíamos intentar…una sesión de electroshocks.**

**-¡¿Qué?!, ¡por Dios No!, es…!es solo un niño!, **sollozo la mujer.

**-lo lamento señora pzzz, pero si sigue así se podría aislar para siempre, tenemos que….**

*********….********….********

Los pequeños ojos avellana se clavaron en el cristal, su madre se encontraba sollozando al otro lado, cubría su boca con las manos y negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, parece que el doctor intentaba convencerla de algo.

Un tintineo en una de las lámparas lo puso alerta, se concentró en su madre que olvido lo importante, vigilar. La lámpara dejo de parpadear, parece que solo fue un pequeño corto, continuo vigilando el lugar, cada esquina, lámpara, ventana, no estaba seguro de que hacer cuando esa "cosa" apareciera, pero no deseaba que lo tomara desprevenido de nuevo.

Mientras sus ojos seguían vigilando, sus manos continuaban pasando el periódico. Una fotografía en blanco y negro llamo su atención, la foto de una niña pequeña de seis o siete años, debajo de la fotografía se lee la leyenda "Desaparecida". Tim arranco el artículo y lo oculto en su bata, continuo ojeando mientras sus ojos volvían a vigilar.

Cuando regreso a su cuarto arrojo el periódico a una esquina (donde ya había varios), con un poco de dificultad levanto el colchón de su cama, descubriendo varios papeles. Varios artículos estaban dispersos ahí, todos ellos contenían fotografías de niños perdidos, algunos más pequeños que Tim y otros más grandes, niños, niñas, blancos, de color. El niño tocaba con la yema de sus dedos cada hoja de papel, con miedo.

Si bien en el periódico se podían leer varios casos de niños perdidos, no todos le llamaban la atención. Cuando pasaba las hojas había algo en su cabeza que lo obligaba a detenerse, una vocecita le gritaba, ese niño o esa niña, "fue él". El chico no sabía cómo explicarlo, como tampoco podía explicar por qué decidió que su madre le trajera el periódico todos los días, pero algo le decía que eso tenía que ver con él y eso era motivo suficiente.

Los artículos tenían algunos rasgos en común, pero no era el género, rasgos físicos o clase social, no, lo único en común era que la mayoría de las desapariciones se habían realizado en el bosque, en circunstancias extrañas y en ocasiones brutales. Varios artículos narraban que los padres o tutores, que acompañaban en ese momento al pequeño, habían perecido de forma brutal y cruel, y en ocasiones eran descuartizados…como su padre. Pero eso no era todo, los reportes más largos aseguraban la presencia de un sujeto vestido de traje. Los niños habían informado días antes sobre la presencia de un sujeto de traje, el cual los seguía a casi todos lados, los mayores no lo habían visto, pero la policía no descartaba que este sujeto fuera el secuestrador y asesino.

Tim no recordaba si le había visto antes de la muerte de su padre, pero si estaba seguro de que esa cosa lo haba asesinado, el recuerdo llego cuando entro al bosque huyendo por su vida.

*****...********...*****

_Recuerdo:_

_Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando el chico se despertó, abrió sus ojos temeroso, algo en el ambiente lo inquietaba, con cuidado salió del sleeping y comenzó a gatear para salir afuera, cuidando no despertar a su padre._

_El cielo se encontraba tapizado por las estrellas y una ligera y fría briza movía los árboles. El chico se acurruco en su chamarra y contemplo el lugar, había algo extraño, no escuchaba cantar a los insectos y podía jurar que en esa colina los insectos siempre cantaban, pero esa noche…parecía que todo estaba muerto…almenos eso parecía._

_Un pequeño crujir rompió el silencio, los arboles comenzaron a moverse, pero no por el viento, las ramas se mecían cual hojas de papel, algo se acercaba. Los ojos del chico se abrieron sorprendidos ante la siguiente imagen. De entre los arboles apareció una figura, un ser tan alto que las ramas cubrían su rostro, vestido con un traje negro, muy delgado, con unas manos exageradamente largas, las cuales terminaban en filosas garras, y eran tan grandes que Tim estaba seguro de que una de ellas abarcaría toda su cabeza._

_-¡aghhhh!_

_Un fuerte dolor de cabeza comenzó a atormentar al chico, el cual grito y se tiró al piso cubriendo la cara con sus manos. Algo taladraba su cerebro, su visión comenzó a nublarse y su respiración se aceleró. El ente se agacho a su altura, sus largas piernas quedaron como escuadras, sus brazos recargados en el piso, sosteniendo su esbelto torso, el cual casi tocaba el piso. Los ojos avellana lo miraron espantados, frente a él había un ser de piel extremadamente pálida, como la de un muerto, y lo más impactante, sin un rostro; ojos, boca, cejas, nariz, todo, absolutamente todo le faltaba a ese rostro…pero aun así, Tim podía jurar que en ese preciso momento lo estaba olfateando, y lo miraba, una fría mirada que se clavaba hasta sus huesos._

_Como si se tratara de una tela, la impecable cara del Operador comenzó a rasgarse, en forma de zigzag, ahí donde debería estar su boca. Los trozos de cara se afilaron y formaron enormes colmillos, que dieron origen a una grotesca boca. De esta salió una larga y purpura lengua, la cual comenzó a lamer la mejilla del espantado chiquillo. Pero eso no fue todo, un tentáculo broto de la espalda del largo ser, la extremidad, negra y viscosa, se balanceaba cual cola de perro, acercándose cada vez más a la espalda del desprevenido niño, que parecía Hipnotizado por ese extraño rostro._

_-¡TIM CUIDADO!_

_Un leño, aun prendido, choco contra la espalda del sujeto, las brasas rojas atravesaron la tela y quemaron la blanca piel. El hombre delgado grito furioso y adolorido, se levantó de golpe y al retroceder choco con un árbol, cayendo pesadamente al suelo._

_Tim salió del trance cuando su padre lo cargo y echo a correr con él en brazos. _

_El hombre había escuchado el grito de su hijo, salió tan rápido como pudo, temeroso de que algún animal atacara al pequeño; su corazón casi se detiene al ver a…esa cosa frente a su hijo, por la postura que el ente tenia, parecía una enorme araña o una mantis. No lo pensó y arrojo un tronco de la fogata directo al ser, para después tomar a su hijo y salir corriendo. _

_El niño miraba sobre el hombro de su padre como se alejaban, mientras avanzaban el murmullo de los animales se apagaba._

_-¡¿qué es esa cosa?!_

_El padre de Tim corría tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, esquivando arboles e intentando no caerse. Jamás había llevado un arma a sus excursiones, ya que temía que el pequeño se lastimara, aparte de que nunca te encontrabas con un animal más grande que un mapache, pero ¡por Dios!, como desearía tener una en ese momento._

_-¡papa tengo miedo!, sollozo el pequeño en su hombro._

_-no te preocupes, casi llegamos al auto_

_Bajaron el sendero, la camioneta se encontraba frente a ellos, bañada por los rayos de la luna, estaban por ingresar cuando un enorme tentáculo destrozo el cofre del auto, Slenderman se acercaba veloz mente. Otro tentáculo sujeto al mayor, padre e hijo cayeron al piso haciéndose algunos raspones. El látigo comenzó a arrastrar a mayor, este soltó a su hijo y le ordeno correr._

_Slenderman arrojo al mayor a unos arbustos y se abalanzo contra Tim, el cual estaba congelado en el piso._

_Pero un padre no se rinde tan fácilmente cuando tiene que proteger a su hijo, se levantó tan rápido como pudo y tacleo al ente sujetando sus piernas, mientras continuaba gritándole a su hijo que corriera. El pequeño salió del trance y se apresuró a obedecer a su padre, se echó a correr y subió la colina. Antes de correr escucho un grito que le helo la sangre, temeroso giro su vista._

_Slenderman levantaba a su padre con la ayuda de sus tentáculos, sujetando piernas y brazos, el ser lo levanto a la altura de su rostro, lanzo un rugido, uno de sus tentáculos presiono y arranco el brazo izquierdo del hombre, después repitió la acción con la pierna derecha._

_El pequeño Tim presencio parte del desmembramiento de su padre, cubrió su boca con sus manos y se echó a correr mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. El chico llego hasta unos matorrales y se internó e ellos, recibiendo muchos rasguños en todo su cuerpo._

_Unas enormes pisadas se acercaban, Slenderman se detuvo a un costado de los matorrales, Tim podía ver sus enormes, descalzos y blancos pies, asustado cubrió su boca y nariz, intentando no llamar la atención. Para su suerte el Operador continuo su camino, buscando al chico. Después de un buen rato el chico salió de los arbustos y continúo corriendo, internándose cada vez más. Por tres días "jugo" al escondite con el hombre delgado, se escondía en arbustos, arboles huecos, e incluso madrigueras, agradeciendo su estatura y complexión, no dormía mucho y se encontraba en constante movimiento, alimentándose de raíces y pequeños insectos, en algunas ocasiones estuvo a punto de toparse con Slenderman, por fortuna la estatura del hombre lo delataba y el chico tenía la oportunidad de evitarlo a tiempo._

Finalmente los policías lo encontraron terminando con su sufrimiento…o almenos eso pensó.

*********….*********…..*****

**-hola chico, te traje tu pastilla.**

Un enfermero entro a su habitación con un vaso en la mano, el chico se acercó y tomo una pastilla blanca, la hecho en su boca y tomo el agua que el sujeto le ofrecía, al terminar abrió su boca para mostrar que no tenía nada.

**-buen chico**, lo felicito el hombre como si se tratara de un cachorro**, -ya tienes muchos periódicos, ¿quieres que me lleve algunos a la basura?,** pregunta señalando una gran cantidad de papeles en la esquina.

Tim negó con la cabeza, se alejó a una esquina y continuo pegando y pintando las hojas, el enfermero se encogió de hombros y salió, mientras el chico no diera problemas no veía por qué no dejarle sus "juguetes".

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Tim se acercó a la cama, con cuidado despego la pastilla de la comisura inferior de sus dientes, la arrojo al piso y comenzó a triturarla, cuando no quedo más que polvo lo recogió, se acercó a la ventana y lo arrojo, esperando a que el viento se lo llevara. Después se acercó a su buro, abrió el cajón y palmeo la parte de arriba, despego un cepillo de dientes, sujeto por cinta, tomo el articulo y comenzó a afilar el mango en una esquina de la cama, deseaba tener almenos un arma con la cual defenderse, aunque estaba seguro de que no sería de mucha ayuda.

*******…..********…..*******

El doctor arrojaba furioso los expedientes, después del incidente la terapia se había ido al caño, su paciente se había aislado y se negaba a todo tipo de ayuda, incluso podía jurar que no ingería el medicamento, sin importar lo que los enfermeros dijeran, de lo contrario el chico estaría más dócil y dormiría por las noches, algo que ya no asía… o cuando mucho tomaba fugaces siestas. Esta situación comenzaba a molestar, estaba seguro que los electroshocks serian de mucha ayuda, pero sin la aprobación de su madre no podía hacer nada, molesto se encamino a ver al pequeño, tal vez se encontrara de mejor humor.

-**Hola Tim**

**-…..**

**-¿Cómo te sientes hoy?**

**-…..**

Con cuidado se sentó a su lado, **-¿Qué haces eh?, una casa, una avión**, comenzó a acariciar su cabello, esperando a que el contacto físico ayudara, pero por desgracia no fue así, Tim no se movía ni prestaba atención, **-Tim…tienes que empezar a hablar, lo sabes verdad.**

Craghhhh

Se escuchó un golpe en la ventana, esto ocasiono que Tim reaccionara y se abrazara a la cintura del mayor, mirando el vidrio con miedo.

**-está ahí**, hablo en voz baja.

**-¿Quién Tim?**

**-él, esa cosa esta afuera.**

El doctor se levantó molesto, se acercó a la ventana mirando al exterior, no había nada, solo se veía el patio.

**-no hay nadie Tim**

**-está ahí… ¡lo sé!**

**-ah, Tim, ¿dime que es exactamente lo que esperas vea, eh?**

**-es alto, muy alto…y viste un traje negro.**

El doctor suspiro y regreso su vista a la ventana. Las luces amarillas iluminaban el lugar, el patio estaba vacío y las bancas del final desiertas, giro sus ojos a las esquinas, no había nada fuera de lugar.

**-no hay nada Tim**, afirmo un poco molesto.

El chico lo miro serio, no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y regreso a la esquina, con la mirada fija en la ventana. Aron lo miro molesto, la verdad estaba muy cansado como para discutir con su pequeño paciente, cansado salió de la habitación, mañana intentaría convencer a la mujer para que accediera a los electros shocks.

*******…********…..******

En el patio, una lámpara en la esquina izquierda comenzó a parpadear, la sombra de una columna comenzó a doblarse, esta se alargó hasta el patio; del suelo comenzó a brotar la figura de slenderman, el ente se quedó mirando la ventana del chico, hace años que no se divertía tanto, ninguna presa se había defendido tanto como ese pequeño. Sonriente decidió retirarse, le daría un poco más de tiempo, aun no quería terminar con su juego.

*******…..******…..*******

Al día siguiente Tim se encontraba sentado en la sala común, una gran cantidad de enfermeros y pacientes estaban ahí, era consiente que tenía que descansar un poco, y esperaba que al estar rodeado de tanta gente no corriera peligro. Se recargo en la mesa y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, antes de caer en la inconciencia, logro ver a un anciano con una caja de zapatos que se sentaba a su lado.

Entre sueños escucho el ruido de una tela siendo cortada, el sonido de una aguja traspasando esta tela mientras la zurcía, pero su mente estaba en blanco, no soñaba nada.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron era ya tarde, la luz que entraba por las ventanas del hospital era rojiza, comenzaba a anochecer. El chico se paró de golpe, tanto había dormido, nervioso miro a su alrededor, las mesas estaban vacías, todos se habían marchado…o eso parecía.

A su lado se encontraba un anciano, de piel blanca y arrugada, con ojos azul profundo, un poco sumidos, su nariz era chata y se notaba que le faltaban algunos dientes. El viejo se entretenía haciendo muñecos de tela, en ese momento terminaba de coser la pata de un perro, cuando termino la figura la coloco en la mesa y comenzó a moverla, dando pequeños y felices ladridos, el animalito se detuvo frente a Tim. El chico miro al anciano y después la figura, confiado la agarro y se puso a jugar con ella. Un gato, un oso y un borrego se encontraban en la mesa, en poco tiempo el niño y el hombre se entretuvieron jugando, sin que alguno hablara.

Unos pasos se escuchaban por el pasillo, un enfermero se acercaba.

El anciano se levantó, guardo los animalitos en la caja de zapatos, junto a todo su material de costura; antes de marcharse, saco de su ropa un muñeco y se lo entrego al chico, era un muñeco de tela blanca, con brazos y pies muy largos, y sin rostro. Tim lo miro asustado, ese muñeco le recordaba a él.

**-¡¿Tú lo has visto?!**, pregunto nervioso

El anciano solo le sonrió, le acaricio el cabello y dio unos golpecitos en el pecho del muñeco, en esa parte se veía una fina costura, sin decirle nada más dio la vuelta y se marchó, cuando abrió la puerta un enfermero lo intercepto y lo escolto a su habitación.

Tim lo miro confundido, cuando se encontró solo comenzó a revisar el muñeco, delineo con cuidado la costura, ahí a la altura del pecho alcanzo a sentir dos pequeños bordes, con cuidado retiro un poco la costura, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, acaso ese anciano sugería… Guardo el muñeco entre sus ropas y se dirigió a su habitación, al menos podría intentarlo.

Antes de llegar a su cuarto dos enfermeros lo interceptaron, los hombres no dijeron nada, solo lo sujetaron de sus brazos y lo arrastraron al segundo piso, hasta una habitación localizada al final en la parte izquierda.

**-buenas noches Tim.**

Llevaron a l niño a una habitación muy amplia, en el centro se encontraba una silla de madera, "adornada" con varias correas y un casco muy extraño del cual brotaban unos cables, a su lado una camilla y varias medicinas, y detrás de la silla una enorme caja de metal, llena de botones con un gran interruptor.

Tim miro nervioso a su doctor, este hablaba con otro, el segundo se veía muy nervioso y...asustado.

**-¿estás seguro?**

**-no tenemos opción**

**-pero no tienes los permisos…nos meteremos en problemas.**

**-se lo que hago…es por su bien…confía.**

**-ah, está bien.**

El hombre hizo una señal y los enfermeros se acercaron con Tim, lo subieron a la silla y procedieron a sujetarlo. El pequeño entendió lo que ocurría, desesperado comenzó a patalear, intentado librarse, lanzaba patadas y mordidas.

Con esfuerzo consiguieron sujetar una de sus piernas.

**-¡NOOOOO!, ¡SUELTENME!**

**-por favor, es solo un niño, ¿cómo es que no pueden controlarlo?**

Antes de que el doctor se acercara, las lámparas comenzaron a fallar.

**-Parece que la luz está fallando.**

La ultima lámpara del cuarto comenzó a parpadear muy rápido, en pocos segundos exploto, causando sobresalto en los presentes.

**-¿qué diablos?**

Crass, otra lámpara voló; la parte final de la habitación pronto quedó a obscuras.

**-¿Qué pasa?**

De las sombras apareció un tentáculo, el látigo se dirigió a uno de los enfermeros, lo sujeto de las piernas y lo arrastro a la obscuridad.

**¡AHHHHHHH!**

El grito de terror del hombre inundo el lugar. Los adultos miraron espantados la obscuridad, un brazo fue arrojado contra ellos, chocando en el pecho del otro enfermero. De improvisto tres tentáculos aparecieron.

Tim no perdió tiempo, el chico se liberó de su atadura y corrió a la puerta.

**-¡TIM!**

Su doctor lo miro marcharse, el hombre se abalanzo asía la puerta, dispuesto a huir, a su espalda sus compañeros eran arrastrados a la obscuridad, donde la muerte les esperaba.

*******…*********…*******

Tim entro aterrado a su habitación, tomo un profundo respiro y se acercó a una esquina, donde descansaban una gran cantidad de periódicos, tomo algunas hojas y las aventó a la cama, con mucho trabajo arrastro el mueble hasta la mitad de la habitación, esparció otras hojas en la entrada, se armó con su cepillo/navaja y tomo la máscara que había hecho con los recortes, guardo esta última entre sus ropas , saco el muñeco que el anciano le había dado y abrió su pecho, dos cerillas salieron a la luz.

**-va…ah… ¡ven!, ¡VAMOS, SE QUE ME QUIERES, VEN POR MI!,** grito seguro.

********….******….******

Afuera se escuchaba un gran alboroto, Slenderman se acercaba, asesinando enfermeros y pacientes por igual. Cuando llego a la habitación del chico le sorprendió verlo decidido a enfrentarlo.

**-Tu… ¡Tu mataste a mi padre!**, reclamo el pequeño.

Slenderman no dijo nada, comenzó a ingresar lentamente a la habitación.

Tim no perdió tiempo, raspo una cerilla en la cabecera de la cama, esta se prendió, sin dudarlo la arrojo a los pies del ente; los periódicos no tardaron en prenderse, los descalzos pies del operador pronto se vieron amenazados por el fuego, el cual no dudo en quemar esa blanca piel. Ocasionando un grito en el hombre delgado.

Tim prendió la segunda cerilla y la arrojo a la cama. Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, el chico empujo el mueble hasta chocarlo con las enormes piernas de Slenderman; algunos periódicos salieron volando, envueltos en llamas, y se impactaron con la cintura y pecho del hombre delgado, su traje comenzó a quemarse. El hombre delgado gritaba molesto, mientras se zangoloteaba intentando apagarse.

Tim se desplazó debajo de la cama, antes de echarse a correr, clavo su cepillo en una delas inmensas piernas y empujo al ente a la cama envuelta en llamas, después hecho a correr por el pasillo mientras pedía ayuda a gritos.

Slenderman rugió molesto, arrojo de golpe la cama al final de la habitación, esta choco con el buro, que no tardo en prenderse, en poco tiempo el cuarto del pequeño ardía.

*****…*******…*******

La mujer conducía por la carretera, era cerca de la media noche pero no importaba, estaba decidida a llevarse a su hijo, le buscaría ayuda en otro hospital. A su lado pasaron una gran cantidad de patrullas y camiones de bomberos, a lo lejos se podía ver una enorme luz roja, producto de las flamas, asustada piso el acelerador, mientras rogaba a Dios que su hijo se encontrara a salvo.

*******…..*******…..*******

Se escuchaban gritos y el abrir de puertas, los enfermeros hacían todo lo posible para sacar y controlar a los pacientes, los cuales corrían como caballos desbocados por todo el lugar. Tim choco con uno de los enfermeros en su loca carrera. El hombre lo sujeto del brazo y comenzó a jalarlo a la salida, el castaño lo seguía dócilmente, lo único que deseaba era salir de ese infierno. Estaban por llegar a la salida cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, un tentáculo atravesó, y destruyo, la pared, la extremidad se fue a clavar en el pecho del hombre que cayo inerte en el suelo. Tim miro esto horrorizado, el pequeño no tardo en echarse a correr escaleras abajo, internándose en el sótano.

******….******….*******

Cuando llego al hospital su corazón casi se sale de su pecho, el lugar parecía un infierno, El primer piso se encontraba en llamas, los bomberos corrían de un lado a otro intentando apagar el fuego. Sin dudar hecho a correr al edificio, evadiendo a las personas que intentaron detenerla.

******….*******…******

Había perdido a su paciente de vista, ahora se encontraba en la cocina, confundido y asustado, tomo un cuchillo de carnicero y se asomó a la ventana, aun no entendía que era lo que había ocurrido, ¿Qué era esa cosa que asesino a sus compañeros?, sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver reptar por una de las paredes una enorme sombra, la cosa parecía una enorme raña, esta se dirigía a una alcantarilla que daba al sótano, sorprendido observo como la figura entraba por la rejilla sin dificultad, salió de la cocina y se dirigió a las escaleras, bajando tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

*****…******…*******

Era un verdadero laberinto, Tim miraba asustado el lugar, una gran cantidad de tubos corrían por las paredes, y el lugar no estaba muy iluminado, temeroso se fue a esconder detrás de una columna, se acuclillo y comenzó a sollozar, solo quería que esa pesadilla terminara.

******…*****…..****

Su instinto le decía que su pequeño se encontraba ahí, cuando ingreso comenzó a correr escaleras abajo, el primer piso estaba envuelto en llamas, y era poco probable que el pequeño se aventurara al segundo y tercer piso. Camino a tientas desesperada y llamando a su hijo, las luces comenzaban a parpadear y estaba segura de que cortarían la electricidad para evitar accidentes.

**-¡TIM!, ¡TIM!, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?**

Antes de que la mujer diera vuelta en una esquina, una pequeña sombra se abalanzo a sus piernas, asustada lanzo un grito, pero unos sollozos, los cuales reconocería donde fuera, la calmaron, rápidamente se agacho a abrazar a la pequeña sombra.

**-Mi vida, Dios, ¿estás bien?**

**-¡Mamá!, ¡Mamá!**

**-tranquilo cariño, mamá está aquí.**

**-mami tenemos que irnos, el viene por mí, está aquí**.

-**Dios hijo de que hablas, ¿Quién viene por ti?**

**-el que asesino a papá**, sollozo el pequeño mientras comenzaba a jalarla.

**-¡¿Qué?!**

*******…..****…*******

No podía encontrar al pequeño, caminaba gritando su nombre pero nada, llego al cuarto de las calderas, estas estaban apagadas y las lámparas comenzaban a fallar.

**-¡Tim!, ¿estás aquí?**

Un ruido llamo su atención, detrás de una de las calderas slenderman apareció. El doctor se quedó petrificado, su cerebro no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, un enorme ser sin rostro se encontraba delante de él. El hombre delgado lo miraba molesto, en menos de un segundo su grotesca boca surgió, molesto se arrojó contra el hombre.

El doctor no dudo en defenderse, lanzo una puñalada y alcanzo a herir el hombro del ente, después se echó a correr por el pasillo; a su espalda se podían escuchar las enormes pisadas del hombre sin rostro.

Corrió aterrado, pidiendo a gritos ayuda, pero esta no llego, exhausto se recargo en una pared, los pasos a su espalda habían disminuido. Temeroso empuño el cuchillo y comenzó a retroceder, ¿eso era lo que Tim quería que viera?

Tap, tap, tap, el sonido de unos tacones lo alerto, alguien se acercaba a su espalda, sin dudarlo apretó el cuchillo y ataco.

**-¡agh!**

Un grito murió en la garganta de la mujer, mientras su pecho se manchaba con su sangre. El cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo, ante la aterrada mirada de su hijo.

**-¡MAMÁ!, ¡MAMÁ!, ¡MAMÁ!**

Tim movía desesperado el cuerpo de su madre, buscando que esta reaccionara, los ojos azules de la mujer se opacaron y su cuerpo comenzó a ponerse pálido.

El doctor mira asustado la escena, ¿Qué había hecho?, su miedo creció cuando dirigió su vista al pequeño, este lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de lágrimas y…un infinito odio.

**-¡Dios!…**

El hombre se echó a correr, si tenía suerte esa cosa mataría también al niño y no tendría ningún testigo de su crimen.

******…********….*******

Los ojos avellana miraron el cuerpo inerte de su madre, llorando se acurruco a su lado, plack, un pequeño frasco cayo de la chaqueta de la mujer, este rodo a las manos del pequeño, era el frasco de maquillaje que su madre usaba para cubrir sus ojos, el chico lo miro triste. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?, ¿Por qué esa cosa lo seguía?, ya le había arrebatado a su padre y ahora…ahora perdía a su madre. Saco la máscara de entre sus ropas, esta era totalmente blanca, como el rostro de aquel ser, furioso la arrojo al piso, ¿Por qué demonios había hecho algo así?

El dolor se fue apoderándose su mente, se hinco junto al cuerpo de su madre y comenzó a llorar y gritar, quería que la pesadilla acabara, quería despertar y ver a sus padres charlando en la cocina, preparándose para ir a trabaja, que los dos lo abrazaran y lo besaran…pero eso no era un sueño, la realidad era que estaba solo.

La pupila de su iris comenzó a dilatarse, el dolor en su cabeza aumento, su visión comenzaba a nublarse, en pocos segundos el niño cayo inconsciente.

******….******…******

El doctor llego al primer piso, del lado opuesto del incendio, escucho las sirenas y gritos de la gente, frente a él, en el patio se podían ver a varios bomberos intentando apagar el fuego, suspiro aliviado y se acercó a la ventana, antes de poder tocar el vidrio, un tentáculo se materializo del techo y lo empujo a la pared.

Slenderman apareció cual espectro. El hombre delgado lo miraba molesto, esto era muy divertido, pero se estaba saliendo de control.

El doctor Aron se paró adolorido, y asustado, comenzó a gritar por auxilio, mientras corría a golpear las ventanas; pero, por alguna razón, los bomberos parecían no oírle.

Una riza burlona salió del rostro en blanco, retrajo su tentáculo y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Levanto las manos, dejando ver sus grandes garras, se deleitara desgarrándole, antes de ir por el niño.

El doctor hecho a correr escaleras abajo, Slenderman estaba por seguirlo, pero un grito le detuvo, a este grito le siguieron varios más, el humano suplicaba piedad. El hombre delgado se sorprendió a l ver regresar al doctor, este se encontraba bañado en sangre, dio unos cuantos pasos y cayo al piso.

De entre las sombras apareció un pequeño, vestido con una bata blanca, manchada de sangre y polvo, con sus pies descalzos y un enorme cuchillo de carnicero en sus manos, su cara…su cara estaba cubierta por una máscara blanca, la cual tenía pintados unos círculos negros en los ojos, y sus labios del mismo color.

El pequeño se arrodillo frente al doctor y comenzó a apuñalarlo en el pecho, el hombre suplicaba piedad e intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero el niño parecía ser más fuerte. Finalmente se detuvo cuando el cuerpo dejo de moverse. Se levantó bañado en sangre y giro a ver a slenderman.

Los antes cálidos ojos de Tim, se habían vuelto más opacos, fríos, su mirada era más penetrante y llena de odio, sin dudar se plantó frente al ente, desafiante, apretando el cuchillo en sus manos.

Una sonrisa torcida se formó en el rostro del hombre delgado, un tentáculo broto de su espalda. Tim apretó más el cuchillo y lo giro un poco.

Crassshhhh. El ruido de una pared cayendo se hizo presente; los bomberos giraron asustados. En el pasillo se encontraba un hombre extremadamente alto…o almenos eso parecía, ya que su figura se desvanecía poco a poco. Se escuchó el sonido de metal cayendo al piso, de entre los escombros apareció una pequeña silueta, manchada de sangre y cubierto con una máscara. El chico comenzó a caminar asía ellos, cuando llego a medio patio se desmayó; uno de los bomberos se acercó corriendo a recogerlo, en cuanto lo tomo en brazos, el piso donde antes se encontraba comenzó a incendiarse espontáneamente.

**-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?**

**-no lo sé… ¡saca al niño de aquí!**

El sujeto no tardo en obedecer las órdenes de su capitán, hecho a correr a la salida, en poco tiempo sus compañeros lo siguieron, el incendio se salía de control y era casi imposible apagarlo.

Una ambulancia se encargó de llevarse a un inconsciente Tim, el vehículo se alejó rápidamente por la carretera, bajo la atenta mirada de Slenderman, el ente se encontraba en la azotea del hospital, su silueta era ocultada por el humo.

******….******…*******

Tim despertó dos días después, se encontraba en la habitación de un hospital, a su lado, en una mesita, estaba una máscara blanca, con labios negros y sombras en los ojos. El chico giro la mirada buscando a alguien; la puerta de la habitación se abrió, una mujer de cabello castaño obscuro entro al cuarto. La dama casi se infarta al verlo despierto, corrió a su cama y comenzó a llenar de besos su cara, después salió corriendo en busca del doctor. Tim no se negó a los mimos de la mujer, la conocía muy bien, era su Tía, la hermana de su madre.

El pequeño no recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba en un hospital, por alguna razón, sus últimos recuerdos eran de hace un año, unos días antes de que él y su padre fueran a acampar. Los doctores se sorprendieron por la enorme laguna mental, retuvieron al chico por varios días, le dieron terapias pero nada, el chico no podía recordar los últimos acontecimientos, ni siquiera sabía sobre la muerte de sus padres, y eso quedó demostrado cuando le pregunto a su tía donde estaban y por qué no iban a ver. La mujer, en contra de lo que los doctores le decían, conto una mentira, le dijo al pequeño que él y sus padres habían tenido un accidente automovilístico, el cual lo puso en coma por un año y que…sus padres habían muerto en dicho accidente. Esto destrozo al pequeño, estuvo varios días deprimido y dejo de hablar. Por fortuna esto no duro tanto como en el hospital.

Finalmente los doctores y la policía lo dejaron ir, era claro que el chico no recordaría nada, ya que su cerebro se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo, su expediente se había perdido, algo muy extraño ya que el archivo no se había dañado durante el incendio, y el comportamiento del niño no daba tintes de ser peligroso.

Cinco meses después, el pequeño se mudaba con su tía a otra ciudad.

*****…******…*******

**-bien cariño, esta será tu habitación, ¿te gusta?**

El niño asintió tímido, entro al pequeño cuarto pintado de blanco y decorado con superhéroes.

**-Bueno…iré a preparar la cena, porque no te pones cómodo mientras tanto**

**-Si**

La mujer le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó a la cocina. Tim comenzó a desempacar sus cosas, guardo su ropa en el armario, coloco sus juguetes en una repisa y después saco unos libros de su mochila, mientras sacaba los textos se encontró con una máscara blanca en la bolsa. El chico la saco curioso y comenzó a inspeccionarla, recordaba haberla visto al despertar…pero no recordaba haberla guardado…posiblemente su tía lo había hecho por él, le restó importancia y la guardo en la parte más alta del armario, termino de acomodar sus cosa y se dirigió a la sala.

En la habitación había un enorme piano negro, curioso levanto la tapa y comenzó a tocar las teclas.

**-¿Te gusta la música Tim?,** pregunto su tía entrando en la sala.

**-no lo sé, creo que sí.**

La mujer dejo una bandeja con aperitivos en una mesa cercana y se acercó al piano, se sentó y coloco al niño en sus piernas, con gracia comenzó a tocar. El pequeño se acurruco en su vientre y llevo sus manitas a las de su tía, sin entorpecer su actividad.

**-¡Todo estará bien amor!,** exclamo con voz quebrada, -**yo estoy aquí y te voy a cuidar…estaremos bien.**

**-Si**

El niño se acurruco más en su vientre y comenzó a llorar en silencio, no recordaba que fue lo que sucedió, pero agradecía al menos no estar solo. Pequeños sollozos, provenientes de los dos, inundaron la habitación, pero estos eran opacados por la hermosa melodía de Moon Ligh.

*****…*******….*******

**Diez años después.**

Un joven conducía por la carretera a su nueva morada, se encontraba muy nervioso, pero ya era el momento de sobrevivir por su cuenta, de ser independiente. Se detuvo por unos segundos a fumar un cigarrillo y relajarse un poco, no tenía que preocuparse, ya tenía un empleo asegurado y una casa esperándole, saco de su chamarra beige un encendedor con su nombre grabado, regalo de su tía tras su graduación. El paisaje era agradable, un claro campo abierto de un lado y un pequeño bosque del otro, ya más calmado decidió continuar con su travesía.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando una extraña sombra lo hizo frenar de golpe.

El joven miro asustado, que era ¿un venado?, busco con la mirada pero no encontró nada, el lugar estaba vacío, solo estaba el pasto, su carro y la calle.

-**ah, debo estar cansado por el viaje.**

Antes de arrancar sus ojos avellana se toparon con un sendero al costado del camino, el chico agudizo la vista, oculto entre el follaje se encontraba un letrero, el cartel estaba despintado, oxidado, pero aun así se podían distinguir algunas letras: Hosp…Psi…

Una parte del chico quería bajar e ir a investigar, pero otra le gritaba que se alejara, por suerte le hizo caso a esta, encendió su carro y siguió su camino.

La casa era muy bella y tenía un amplio jardín, tal vez el único inconveniente eran sus ventanas tan amplias y que no contaban con rejas de protección, bueno ya después arreglaría eso. La mudanza había llegado dos días antes, él solo traía sus objetos personales, que casi no dejaba tocar a nadie. Comenzó a sacar las cosas de su auto, ya casi anochecía y quería acabar rápido, ya que no era muy partidario de la obscuridad.

**-¡Hola!, ¿te ayudo?**

El chico se sobresaltó al oír una voz detrás de él, en ese momento sacaba unas cosas de la cajuela.

**-Ho… ¡Hola!**, saludo tímido.

Frente a él se encontraba un joven de su edad, un poco más alto, de piel blanca, cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera color mostaza.

**-eres el chico nuevo del barrio eh**, hablo risueño el desconocido

**-su...supongo.**

Tim lo miraba nervioso, no era muy bueno para socializar con las personas, en especial con las personas de su edad.

**-¡pues mucho gusto!, soy Brian Haight, vivo en la casa del frente**, saludo estirando la mano.

**-mucho gusto Brian, soy Tim Sutton**, respondió nervioso,- **y…viviré aquí**.

**-je, eres gracioso…bueno, entonces te ayudare a desempacar.**

Brian se acercó a la cajuela y saco un teclado, **- ¿eres músico?**

-**pues…algo**

**-perfecto, me gusta la música, ojala y te pueda escuchar**.

El chico tomo una maleta y se encamino a la entrada, Tim lo siguió con la mirada por unos segundos; tomo otras dos maletas, antes de cerrar la cajuela un objeto llamo su atención, en una esquina del maletero se encontraba una máscara blanca, el joven la miro sorprendido, no recordaba haberla guardado, para ser honestos ni siquiera recordaba el haberla tocado después de colocarla en el armario y de eso hace diez años.

**-¡hey Tim!,** grito su compañero desde la entrada, -**Está cerrado**, hablo divertido.

**-¿eh? …ah… ¡si ya voy!**

Guardo la máscara en su chamarra y se apresuró a abrir la puerta, los jóvenes ingresaron a la casa hablando animadamente, al menos uno de sus vecinos era agradable.

Oculto entre los árboles, una enorme figura los observaba, había esperado por mucho el regreso de ese pequeño, si bien lo había vigilado desde lejos, sabía que aún no era el momento de volverse a ver, pero ya habían pasado diez años y la hora del reencuentro se acercaba. Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en el interior del operador, que gracioso, el sujeto con el que hablaba su antigua presa le había llamado la atención hace algunos meses…ja, ja,ja, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

**Fin**

*****************…..******************….***************

**Bueno, cuando vi la serie me pareció que ni Masky ni Hoddie eran muy leales al Operador, ya que en varias ocasiones protegen a Jay de este, o de Alex.**

**En la serie te informan que Tim ya conocía al Operador, pero este lo acosaba, no lo usaba como un proxi, al chico lo tenía tan asustado que su madre se ve en la necesidad de internarlo en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. Es de aquí de donde saque la historia, como una precuela a la serie, pero basándome solo en lo que creo fue la infancia de Tim.**

**Cuando Masky sale en la serie se puede ver que es el lado agresivo de Tim, pero quise darle un nacimiento, como una justificación para tal agresividad y me pareció que lo mejor sería la perdida de sus padres. **

**Espero no haber decepcionado con el fic, de ser así mis más sinceras disculpas. **

**Tenía planeado hacer también una pre secuela para Hoddie, pero aun no tengo la historia muy bien planteada, en cuanto centre la idea la escribo…o tal vez escriba antes una de Eyeless Jack, aun no lo sé.**


End file.
